The Midnight Heir
by Girl Of Flames
Summary: "I am the deuteragonist of my own story." When Katyusha escaped from the bladebreakers life, she excused herself with the spirits of competitiveness towards Kai. But only Kai and Katyusha knew there hid mysteries enough to shake the group. They gang once again travels through the harsh realities hidden below the secrets of life. KaiXOC. A revised version of 'Midnight Heir'
1. Chapter 1:The Runaway Blader

**THANKS FOR STOPPING BY READERS.**

**I really appreciate you stopping by. This is the revised version of the story first uploaded as 'Midnight Heir' in 2017. There were a lot of changes in the plot. Due to that happening, I had to restart the story. Hopefully, I will finish this off before another plot comes up in my mind.**

* * *

**A quick introduction to new terms referred to in the story:**

**Bit-Beast: bit-beasts are trapped beast or creatures which help Beybladers enhance their beyblading level and compete against other bladers using the bit beast powers. Every bit beast has its own powers and their own uniqueness. **

**Tyson-Dragoon which is an air-based bit beast**

**Max- Draciel; which is a water-based bit beast**

**Ray- Driger; its a tiger based bit beast**

**Kai- Dranzer; it's a fire-based bit beast**

**Katyusha(OC): Drowenal which is an ice-based bit beast**

* * *

It wasn't like I wasn't expecting this interruption, but it was quicker than I was expecting at least.

The sun was setting, displaying heavenly colours in the evening sky. The chilly but cosy weather of my hometown made me realize how much I have missed it. Therefore, here I was away from everyone, running away from my responsibility, calling it duties. But I had my reasons to run away which couldn't be understood by everyone. I don't blame my team to be angry about the same for a part of me wanted to blurt out everything to whom I owed practically my life: The Blade Breakers.

Now I am face to face with reality. I ran away and they followed me here after waiting for me to return but only to learn that I wouldn't be.

"Hi guys"

I said as a greeting, which I knew very well, wouldn't be expected. Tyson's anger was on a different level compared to others. He was practically throwing out smoke from his ears. He had always been like this ever since I met him. Sensitive. Naïve. But at the end of the day he was always there for his team and vice versa. And that was what I adored about each one of them. Everyone came second in front of their team and family, but I knew better than that that they can drift away and face each other.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY 'hi guys'?" he raged out.

Max and Ray were going unsettlingly red behind him too. It seems like I am going to be chopped to death today, I thought to myself. Daichi had already started to jump around my room by now. Hilary and Keeny had started to examine my things which was spread like algae around the room. They seem to be absorbing the surrounding. It won't be much of a shock since that's everyone's first instinct when they are in an unfamiliar environment.

I sighed "I won't apologize so why try? What I did wasn't wrong, not wrong from my respective at least" I explained, "I sorry to make you guys worry though."

Ray came over to my side and slightly squeezed my arm. "You could have at least told us but running away without telling is.." he smiled a betrayed smile.

" It feels like a betrayal" I finished for him. He just smiled. He and I have close since we met because of our age. Along with Kai, he is the only one of my age. Age doesn't really matter to me, more likely its one's experience which matters in any situation. I smiled back at him.

"Why did you go away though?" Max said interrupting my thoughts. Before I could explain myself, the door to my room slammed open. My twin brother, Jake, walked in to find around seven people occupying a room which is always empty. His face turned into a distinguished scowl, to confusion and to realization in split second. He wasn't aware of their arrival. Well, no one was but still, he looked completely shook.

"Aren't they the members of your team?" he said while playing with his raven coloured hair.

It seems like someone was much more surprised than he was. Kenny gave out a scream after seeing him. Tht could have been expected. He was quite famous in the bey blading world. "Are you Jake?" he asked nervously

My twin gave out a laugh "yes, it's me."

Now it was Kenny's turn to start jumping in the air. "KATYUSHA? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? Did YOU know JAKE ALL ALONG AND NEVER EVEN UTTERED A SINGLE WORD? HOW DO YOU KNOW EACHOTHER? SINCE WHEN HAVE YOU KNOWN EACH OTHER FOR? WHEN DID YOU GUYS MEET? " Jake had crossed the room and was on my side now. "I might have missed something out of part of my introduction-" I said with difficulty before being interrupted again.

" DID YOU KNOW HE WAS ONE OF THE TWO WINNERS IN THE INTERNATIONAL LEVEL BEYBLADING BATTLE? HE AND SOMEONE ELSE WON THE FIRST INTERNATION TOURNAMENT FROM JAPAN" He seemed like he was addressing an assembly but the people he was trying to address were bored out of their wits. The only one who seemed even slightly interested was Tyson. He seemed like he enjoyed the news. It was my time to tease them for once

"Really?" I said facing Jake, " you never once told me about it."

It seems like the brain of the team couldn't still point out the similarity. We are identical twins but seems like it wasn't obvious in this case. Jake played along happily.

"Long back ago, actually."

"but still you know how much I like Beyblade, right? How could you have deceived me like this, Jake!"

"Hold on a second I will gather all the information I can about the following!" he said proudly. I just smiled at his excitement to see Jake in real life. The only one who didn't seem slightly interested in the surrounding seemed to find herself in quite a dilemma. Hilary looked very suspicious about all the things going on.

"wait a second. Something seems off"

"You felt that too?" Max queried. I just gave them a knowing smirk. Meanwhile, Kenny, Tyson and Daichi looked very concentrated. They finally got themselves the information they were trying to find.

Now this is going to be interesting, I thought to myself

"the news says that Jake along with his sister won the first IBC (International Blading Championship) six years ago" He informed the other curious minds. "his sister in never mentioned in any article or documentary, though." He looked up at Jake.

"Can you explain why?"

Jake just shrugged and said, "my sister has never been the open type, you see"

"where is your sister, Mr Jake"

"eyy! Don't be so formal around me. We all are around the same age. And for what's worth I am supposed to be the one fanboying over you guys. You guys are way talented and accomplished than I ever was." He said. "and as for your answer, she is in the same room as we are."

I couldn't control my laughter at their change of expression. It felt like he had just turned the world upside down for all of them.

"WHAT?!" everyone said in unison while looking at me. Its been three years since I have known these guys but still there were something which always shook them about me. And that was the very reason I kept so many secrets. To see their expression after getting to know the ultimate truths of my life. For what's worth this is isn't even half of what lies ahead.

"DEAR NME, WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING ON THIS EARTH? YOU ARE THE NATIONAL CHAMPION?" Ray bellowed

"No doubt you two looked so much alike." Hilary exclaimed. " no wonder something was strange about your actions"

"Actually the news is kind of wrong. We aren't brothers and sisters. In fact, we are twins" she explained. "as you guys are aware of me going to Voltaire's training like Kai. After Kai burst down the camp, many people left it. I was one of them. I had nothing to do but to accompany my brother to the IBC. We won it thanks to our teamwork." I said waving off Ray's suspicious looks "Stop looking at me like I committed a murder. I wasn't even strong enough to compete in the competition. It was Jake who won it. Practically saying I wasn't ready the. But I am more than ready now."

" Do you realize Katyusha, this fact makes it makes me even more excited to battle against you," Tyson said raising his index to point at me. "Be ready for it."

"But you know what, Tyson, I am way smarter and stronger than you think." I said it with a smirk. "I will be ready to fight you with my full power. Wait and watch" Tyson said

"Tyson can you stop making fake promises when we all know that you will end up losing all over again against her. Sometimes it's better to accept defeat, you know." Hilary pointed out. Everyone busted out laughing. Daichi started to roll around the room.

Now I understand why I tagged along with these guys for so many years. They never let anyone down for even a minute. They are always competitive to win and DON'T except for their loss. And that's what makes me stronger every day to see that they will come back to a person even though they constantly drift away.

I envy Tyson's understanding and will power to fight but remaining kind and trustworthy at heart. He was a long-decided champion. And I was proud that I could help this dragon to soar through the sky and shoot up to the stars.

"I will bring cookies for you guys. Till that time tell your experience to Jake." I said before opening the door

"yep, totally. And I also want to know how you find my idiotic sister to help you guys?" he said after I walked away from the door.


	2. Chapter 2:Answer the Unknown

**A/N **

**Dear Readers, **

**Please could you forgive this delaying birdie? Her mind would come up with random excuses but not a plot for the story. Quarantine is surely getting very tiresome. I need an immense amount of dedication to finish this story. It's a story which brought me the unknown happiness. If possible, please support this story in your way. It isn't a story written for likes or view but a story written to move someone out there. **

**Thank you for listening to this TED talk. Will come back with an even more interesting plotline. Bear with me this while! And if you could please excuse my English.**

**Take care and stay safe.**

**Rowena**

**XxX**

Getting to the grocery store inhabited on the other side of the township was one of the worst challenges of her life. Commonly, Jake would have accompanied her to the stores around the township. Even though she had spent her childhood and a huge part of her mortal life in the town but the routes in and out of the towns will remain just as confusing as ever. But she couldn't blame her brother. The cookie was just an excuse to rush out of her house. The entrance of the team came as an unexpected and unsettling meeting. Her inner claustrophobia took control of the situation. She couldn't afford to face her team in such a defenceless state.

The sky has turned a beautiful blend of the colours, composite of soft orange and yellow. The winter was swinging in with strong force. It wouldn't be long before the air turns suffocating freezing.

She stalked past the old fashioned shops which were closedown years ago. Once beautifully jewelled and decorated doors which swung open to the people, was no closed shut tight. The door which was started for the people as not shut close due to the people. How ironic has this world becomes? Her thoughts pondered around several useless and meaningless prospects. Before she knew, she was lost. Lost in her town. Now what?

The scenario around her was unfamiliar and far distanced part of the town. She drifted carelessly around the path skirting in front on her. The soft sky was now turning darker. The atmosphere here was far more hostile. This part of the towns was occupied by the older generations of the town or the people who came before my family settled around.

She stopped in the appearance of a memorable picture. The mansion looked just the way it looked years ago. She had tried her greatest effort not to think about him. If she needed to stand longer, it did only good if she avoided the havoc caused by her feelings. It will only raise unnecessary hope. Even with this thought in mind, she couldn't avoid it. Her thought would drift to him in barely anytime. It sometimes feels like his memories are haunting him. But the problem is it's out of habitual. She had stuck with him for years now. Since childhood to adulthood. It wasn't her fault to develop these feelings now. But it had no significance. There is no point in having faith in something which can by no means happen. Even with this saying in the head, why does her heart still wrap around that guy? Even when her thoughts aren't supposed to be about him, why his thoughts do intrude her heart? She wouldn't know the reason until she faced him herself. She wouldn't comprehend if she ran away again because even after running away, she would turn to him. Their life was a circle of events which kept them together.

With a determined mind, she stepped in Kai's childhood nightmare.

XxX

Jake listened, looking genuinely interested in the story behind Katyusha's arrival into the heart of The Blade Breakers. Tyson explained how she had appeared as a ghost after Kai's and his first-ever clash. He detailed about how she helped Tyson win against Kai and revealed herself to be a close friend of Kai long ago. The rest wasn't needed to explain. Blade Breakers relation strengthened with her at a level where they couldn't let go of each other. Or at least that's how he had thought before she had left. Her disappearance was just as mysterious as Kai's appearance out of his little cave where he stayed after each global tournaments. God knows what goes in their mind!

Tyson's team had been furious to an extraordinary level. They couldn't even figure out a reason but they stayed patient for about a week before they cornered Kai so that they could find her somehow. It was impossible without Kai's assistance. Only they knew each other's hiding spot.

The two of them shared a bond not even time could break. Maybe because of being practically brought up together, it was an unserved bond. It was next to magical how they always seem to find each other and protect each other from anything which might bring harm on their way. He had always been proud to say that Blade Breaker has one of the strongest bonds in comparison with other blading competitors. But the tension shared between Kai and Katyusha was at a different level. At a level, even the shrewdest couldn't figure out how they could read each other that easily. If magic was possible, they will be the epitome of it.

"Katyusha came to you. Didn't you realize that she was herself because if I don't remember wrong, she had gotten pretty famous during those years because of her winning the league for various years continuously?" Jake inquired

Max shrugged, "She wore a mask until the first official battle between Kai and Tyson. She didn't want her individuality coming in line before the formation of the team."

"She predicted the formation of the team?" At this point, even Jake seemed amazed by his twin.

"It had all been Mr Dickenson's messed up tact from the very start of the competition. He came up with an unreasonably ridiculous idea of bringing a very strong team together with an equally wonderful leader who barely showed up half of the time on our side." Tyson added on.

Jake chuckled happily. "Kai. That guy hasn't changed one bit. He had forever been involved in bad fortune since his birth."

Now, this was interesting. Everyone in the room was aware of the fact that Kai and Katyusha had shared past for a pretty long time. Firstly, in the same hometown, then when they both were scouted by Kai's monstrous grandfather for a 'special' training program. That story was a tale of its own. But the relation between Jake and Kai was a new twist in the middle. How had Kai and Katyusha's brother's relation been back in their younger years? Katyusha, they have known by now was a mysterious piece of earth. That girl had an insanely enigmatic self behind her peaceful (*cough cough) exterior.

Katyusha had always proven herself exceptionally helpful half of the time. Wonder which all were because of random experiences?

Jake disturbed his thoughts, "After Katyusha returned one thing was pretty evident. She has grown a lot as a blader. Her control over all the other bit beats was very feeble during past years. When I competed against her last week, the growth displayed by the strength was at a tremendous level."

Kenny gave him a confirming nod. "According to the older reports stored, the fact is very clear. She has one of the hardest bit-beast to control over. It is just as hard as it is rare. Her bit beast has the uncanny ability to control any element of nature. though her foundation lies in icy type, she was able to control most of the other elements as well while competitions and matches. This needs a very stable mental and mind control for the blader since the bit beast starts to drain out their energy."

Jake concluded, "Her bit beast, ice phoenix is a true definition of her personality. After all, bit-beasts choose their blades."

Kenny continued to flood Jake with questions about bit beats and like.

Tyson couldn't agree less with. Every bit beast chosen by a blader defines their blader in their ways. He found his Dragoon against the safe padding of the jean pocket. A powerful source.

XxX

She walked into a very familiar view. From the window sill, she could easily view the overgrown bushes, spiralling around the house like a barrier between the outer world and the world inside. Seems like once Kai's family has abandoned this house, it had been brown layered colour pour into her eyes. The nostalgia was still there after seeing this house. It held memories of a past which was very diligent. The intensity of the raw memories always reminded her of what she was, where everything would end for her. It reminded that she needs to stop imagining herself a life according to her want and start moving on. She was tired already.

She made her path between all the moving furniture's. Seems like she wasn't wrong about her assumption. Kai was here. She was sure now. The bleach coloured rug covering half of the furniture was removed and, now decorated the floor. The dust produced due to the movement of furniture was scattered around the room. She waved her path through the mess to the staircase spiralling in the middle of the mansion. She reluctantly climbed the stairs.

Her feeling might get the better of her on many occasions but she wasn't gonna allow that to become a subconscious tension between them. She is going to face this challenge. For herself. For her team. For his sake.

She stepped on the last stair which opened up to the first room on that floor. Her challenge stood right in front of her.

The curtains were thrown open, letting the majestic light pour around him. The sense of awe left her speechless. He was shining! Wait, how is that possible? She moved close enough to see a beam of light coming out of his hand.

"huh?" she spoke out loud. Seems like Kai eventually realized that he wasn't alone. His body reacted to the sound with astonishing flexes. His resplendent eye caught sight on hers. A surprise to confusion to understanding reflected through that eyes in split-second span, but what caught her thoughts was the vulnerability showcased by the eye. That took her by shock. There was something in the eye which was unsettling. Something so pure, so..affectional. His eyes searched her like a prey searching his victim. No. I was never a victim in his eye but this...feeling shared between them was so tense. What is happening to her? Why is she changing in front of him? This feeling petrified her.

XxX


	3. Chapter 3: Miss of Darkness

Kai turned around to see her standing right in front of him. The flashlight which he held onto amid of darkness, now flashed over her body like a spotlight. She squinted her eyes away from the torch. But he couldn't remove his eyes from her. His eye wanted more than something to look away from the girl, but unfortunately, his body wouldn't listen to his commands. It was an unnatural feeling.

His eyes dragged over her body as if capturing it in his heart forever. This sense was unreal. It was so mythical that his mind was more confused by his reaction. The girl who stood displayed the efficient aura of beauty that he felt consistently mesmerized by her. Her femme fatale wasn't something which could be seen by everyone but she shone from the inside. Her face glowed under the light. She wore a simple tank top on the top with a harnessed pant giving out her toned body shape. Her hair put up in a highly complex braid made her small face show off even more. Sometimes he wondered how come strands of hair could turn this complicated. She dressed in black like usual, making her purple hair ends to stand out even more around her. Her aura seemed so hostile but people close to her would say otherwise. A hostile person would have given up on him ages ago. She was consistent with her wish to help him out throughout her life. He couldn't even figure out, however far he would run away she was always beside him during hardships. She might not be the protagonist. She would surely take the place of the silent helper.

"What are you doing here?" he inquired Katyusha.

"I got lost-" She admitted. She was so open about her mistakes.

"-and landed over here?" he wasn't ready to accept something like fate very easily. Few of the many things which both of them shared in common.

She raised her hand in defence, "I seriously didn't mean to come here. It sometimes feels like this place attracts my subconscious mind if it makes sense."

She tried hard explaining why she always ended up here once in a while. He didn't mind it though. It was a place where both of them shared bittersweet memories. Bitter mostly but that never stopped either of them from visiting it. It was the first place where he had realized his need for Beyblade. His will was vigorous than ever during those times when his grandfather would use the power of the sacred bit beats for an ill-fated reason. Not until recently did he find his unknown affection towards Beyblade. Not until recently did he realize that his love for Beyblade wasn't limited to his will for vengeance. His team taught him that. The team he kept on deceiving. This girl taught him that. And he couldn't have been more thankful about the same. His team had made him grow in the ways which were more methodical for him. Giving space and helping him go through the pain to rise was what made him himself. He couldn't even imagine the feeling they must have felt when he would move to the darker side. All the friendship, trust and reliability destroyed by one decision.

Katyusha had stopped midway and was now ogling at him like a lost child.

"What?" he asked, which eventually brought her back to life.

"How did you find me?" she still looked a bit suspicious.

"Just how you always seem to stalk me every time I want to stay away from you lot of kids." He stated. She rolled her eye.

"I was talking about the location. I highly doubt I let anyone ever my address. As for your kind information, half of the time one of us leaves you alone, you end up fall into trouble."

"I never fall into a problem which might interest your like's at least."

"That's not up to you to decide, Hiwatari. Let me take care of that."

"So you can't either question your team to come looking for you either."

She looked away. He had wanted to ask her the reason for a quite long time. There were times, more than usual, that she would completely lose the surrounding around her. She looked as if she was residing in a different parallel world. It highly seemed to disturb the other player around her. she had lost confidence in the blading. It didn't seem like her at all. Suddenly, she couldn't be found around Tyson's grandfather's place. She disappeared just like that. Without warning. Nothing left behind.

"I had unfinished work." That was all for an answer. He wasn't expecting much either. He knew that this girl wasn't she what she looked like. He had all along. And she knows that too.

"You aren't the runaway type, Katyusha. It wasn't like you." He practically snorted. He sounded even halfway concerned. How could he question Katyusha when he hadn't been feeling natural recently. It felt like the emotions were going out of his control.

"Nothing is like me right now." She still didn't meet his eyes. She didn't look up against him. The person who always stood head to head with him had her head bowed lowly today. What kind of mishappen might have made this kind of phenomenon happen? Something was off. He didn't push her furthermore. He had more concerning thoughts on his mind. His stomach had been growling for the whole day now. He hadn't dared to touch food made by Hilary the days before.

"Does your house have something to eat? Or are the guest going to starve?" he walked past her. Understanding her character, she would, without hesitation advance in front of him. And she did. Her eyes seem to catch the glow now.

"Damn. I forgot why I came out in first place. I had to get something for dinner." She complained while crossing over to the stairs.

"Eating has never been your priority, though." He reminded her.

She turned back in surprise. Kai had to take steps back due to the sudden turn. "Wow, Hiwatari. You have been memorizing things for my sake now."

It was now his turn to look away. Girls like her got on his nerves.

"People who don't remember themselves can't help but look pitiful." He rejected her instantly. He wasn't ready to deal with this mess already. She just walked off with a very smug smirk on her face. He genuinely wished that he could somehow pull that smirk off her face. So frustrating.

He followed behind her, her pace just quite. Katyusha could have been easily mistaken for shadow, with her very light stepping and stillness. It wasn't a standard kind of shadowing. It was abnormal at times. She seemingly floated across the floor, towards the doorway. Her hair swung like a pendulum. God, his observation skill has sharpened a lot these days. He sighed

Katyusha had already reached the door by now. The door swung open. He could see the stairs directly in front of him. Katyusha stood by the door, not even giving him a glance. Ignoring him. Things haven't always been comfortable between them for years. But since some years ago, at least they didn't avoid each other. Looks like they started it again, but this time it was the girl who aided him who has become confined.

Before he knew he had collided with the door at the entrance. He jerked back in agony, his eyes burning due to the collision. The door had hit him in his eyes. Katyusha was there in an instance, removing his hand from his eye. His mate held his hand steadily even after everything was normal. Her warmth could demolish the partial winter. Her hands warm against his cold covering made him realize just how freezing his body has been. Growing up in Russia had practically made him immune to freezing temperature. But after feeling her heat, he had to rethink about his immunity. Her hands remained intertwined with his long after the situation calmed down.

"I'm fine." He confirmed her. She didn't seem to listen to what he was saying. Her full focus was wrapped around his hand, which stood out in front of hers. Her small palm barely covered half of his hand. It was surprisingly adorable. He suppressed the surfacing smile. He tried pulling his hand. It only caused him to come closer. Now she looked up, alert. She broke herself away from him.

"Let's go before it's too late." She said, turning away from him. He fell into her pace easily. She had a fast pace. That didn't stop his long strands from catching up. The sky outside the mayor has turned crimson red, the sun giving out the last beam of light for the day. They strolled around the place, trying out any clue for the right direction. Even a single map would suffice. Katyusha didn't seem like she had prepared for a detour. The nightfall eventually took over the sky. Now we had entered the main market place. It seemed occupied by all ages and kinds of people. While some sellers rushed around the shops, some allured the passerby by displaying their best on rows placed. We stuck together in the crowded area, keeping to ourselves. Suddenly, Katyusha came to an abrupt stop right in front of him, making him practically fall over. Thankfully, his balance is much more stable than her mind.

"D YJI WANRY SIENTHUG?" she screamed at top voice but well it blurred with the surrounding resulting in much-muffled voice. She might have seen his confused face because she leaned in and spoke (or screamed) in his ears.

"DO YOU WANT SOMETHING?"

He gave her a stiff nod. Few crunches would not harm since he didn't have anything since last night due to all the commotion caused by his team to find Katyusha.

She started to scan the surrounding. The crowd got thicker and thick with time. Unexpectedly, a new wave of newcomers stalked into the market pushing him closer to Katyusha. He lost his balance before he knew what was happening. Her hands caught him before he fell over him, steadying him with ease. She grabbed him with such precision. Her hands positioned around the arm, keeping him straight even in the hustle surround. She surely knew well enough how to keep people stable. Her traits always surprise him but more than ever, he was more surprised with his balance. It looks like his balance wasn't much better than her unstable mind.

**A/N: Hello, readers**

**Hope everyone is doing well. For all who want to question Kai's personality, I would like to give a brief thought behind it. He seems vulnerable in front of katyusha because of their past (which haven't been discussed yet in the story) and the bond they share. Hope this clears all the doubt in the change of personality. **

**Thank you for reading. Stay safe**

**Rowena**


	4. Chapter 4: The Unknown Truth

**Dear Readers,**

**Sorry for the delay in the update. I have ONCE again started to procrastinate. Blame me.**

**Anyways, have a nice read and a nice day ahead.**

**Rowena**

The silence slowly spread between the two friends. They walked in relative peace over the voice calls of various shopkeepers who wasn't knowing anything about the responsibility taken by such young artists.

Katyusha was still dazed enough not to initiate any small talks between them. She felt disillusioned with herself more than everyone around. Alas, she had disappointed herself just once again. Her eyes wandered off in different directions. Looking over the large sakura trees enveloping the highland of her district. The evening has dissolved into a starry night. The moon shimmered over the others.

Unknowingly, she had always felt some kind of resemblance towards the moon. She always felt at peace, glancing at the scintillating light given out by the moon. Moon has always been a symbol of brightness in the hollowed moments of life. But to her, it showed that even the brightest objects have distorted figures and have gone through various recollecting to be what they are now. Everything happens for a reason.

Throughout several years, she had always stood up for the same reason, but now she was mistracked. Her feelings and her growing anxiety towards the same had made her even more vulnerable. She could not figure out the reason behind these feelings. She felt betrayed by her sense of reasoning.

Out of sudden, someone pulled her away from her thoughts. She looked startled over at Kai. he left her hand in bare seconds, but she couldn't suppress the sudden tensing which seized her body. She looked up to see a light pole right in front of her previous path. Looked like her insomnia has started to take over her body day by day.

Kai continued his path without any inquiry. She felt all of a sudden guilty about her own overthinking.

"Sorry. I just don't feel like myself these days", she apologized.

He gave her the sheer shrug before heading ahead of her. That resulted in her getting even more annoyed than before. Her head voice screamed at her.

_What did you think? He would say something? You seem to not know anyone around you anymore!_

Right in the middle of her sputtering out random words to calm her nerves, Kai's voice flooded into her ears.

"Something not thinking about things helps live a better life", he said sternly. His head turned towards her. She was startled at the sincerity shown in his eyes. His eyes seem to have nearly dissolved into her eyes before he broke the contact by turning away. She smiled at herself.

She caught up with him. She gave out a long sigh before catching his wrist. That seems to have taken him by surprise. He looked at her with a start as she launched into a half run- half jog across the route they were following. As expected, he pulled her into a halt.

"What are you thinking, eh?", he asked her, looking terrifically annoyed. But not even his annoyance could spoil her mood at the moment. She felt...good. After so many days of hitting her head with anxiousness, she felt free. She felt light-hearted all of a sudden. There are times when your minimum words or actions can virtually change your life. She had felt that once before, the time when she had seen Tyson fight against Kai for the first time. And now she had seen it again. A hope that things can go well between them once again. An expectation that she could perform her duties well without fear of unknown feelings.

She pulled on an effortless smile. "Let's get home before I feel dead from the inside once again", she said, cheerfully.

"I should have let you hit the pole that time", he said. It wasn't hard to see his slight smirk before him going back to his stoic self. Kai seemed to always have much more emotions that he had adorned. However, his mask had started to fade away with time. Surely, his personality is just as had as ever before, but something has changed in his attitude. He had changed. With such thoughts occupying her mind, she didn't know how she had come so far without actually falling for this guy. A person who she had always respected and appreciated more than anyone else in the world. Who had been her only motivation for beyblading, who she had looked up for so many years. Her mind buzzed with various thoughts which didn't seem to go away. She understood one thing. There is no point in avoiding the truth. She always has, after all this time, fallen for Kai Hiwatari.

XxX

Katyusha has gone for hours. The chatter in the room has now turned towards Katyusha's twin brother who seems to enjoy the lively chatter.

The resemblance between the twins was very uncanny. It can be the literal definition of 'two sides of the coin' proverb. The mystical chocolate brown eyes, the even set of jaws and the perfectly proportioned cheekbones is a relatable trait in both the twins but something strange too. Perhaps, it was the way they proceeded with unknown information which differed. Katyusha has always given Hilary an impression of a guarded fox with her keen-eye and warrior-like posture. While on the other hand, her brother gave out an easy-going, free-spirited aura. They stood apart in the ways they held themselves.

She sighed. Kenny didn't seem like his questions will cease anytime sooner. Max and Ray have now started to drowse off in the corner of the room. Honestly, she did not blame them. After such a tiresome journey, even her body had started to feel tired. The only person who seemed highly charged was Kenny. Kenny had gone insanely, questioning about everything, even their existence. Tyson has midway gone silent and has skirted towards the corner, gaze fixed at Jake and Kenny in the centre of the room.

She silently crawled over to Tyson's side, trying her best to cross without interrupting the two. Sensing her approaching, Tyson opened her arms. She quietly leaned in, letting his hand envelop around her body. The comfort left her speechless. His warmth soothing her body. The feeling of protection can only come in the arms of a lover.

After the G-Revolution ended, She had confessed her feeling towards him. Her annoyance hasn't disappeared, but it didn't seem to affect her feelings towards Tyson that increased every day. She felt his breath from her position. Her heartbeat started to coordinate with his, two bodies breathing together eventually. They weren't very vocal around the team. But the escaping moments or the stealing glances towards each other filled the happiness.

"What are you wonderin', Tyson?" she asked

He caught her eyes, "Nothing new, Hil. Just the usual."

"Crappy thoughts, I assume", she smirked at his grunt.

Kenny's questions started to soothe her.

"Where did you guys get your bit beats? Did it come naturally or you received it from somewhere?" The question caught everyone's attention out of sudden because it was one of the many question Katyusha never really addressed or was asked regarding.

Jake took his time before answering, "We acquired it. Yeah, it was not much before we got scouted for Voltaire's camp."

"What power does your bit beast show?" Max inquired.

"Katyusha's Drowena* has something out of strange compared to the sacred bit beats owned by us."

Jake nodded, "Drowena has the power to mimic the opponent's strength and shift according to that. That is one of the reasons why it is torturous for an amateur blader to win against her. Even though her dominant power lies under ice, the bit beast seems to show adaptiveness or one can say 'imitation' in certain situations."

"True. Even my mom's researchers couldn't get the result behind this behaviour." Max stated

" Max isn't kidding about that."Kenny declared

"I don't fool around!" Max snapped right back.

Tyson's body vibrated due to his laughter. "We got the joker for today."

"Look at yourself before talking, Tyson!"

Tyson playfully lunged at each other, avoiding each other's attacks. Ray stepped in the middle, doing the same work as the white cloth in a WWE fight. They both stopped obediently. What could we do without Ray when Kai is not here to maintain sanity.

Thinking about Kai, she had not seen him since the group entered the town. He left before anyone could even notice him. Wonder what was going on? There could be many reasons for him going since this is his hometown or was once.

The door flung open with a FLOONK! Katyusha stepped in, letting her companion in after her before closing the door.

"Think of the devil, and the devil is here", she muttered to herself. Tyson was by her side under a split second. He has always felt protective of her whenever the other boy was present. Maybe due to her crush on Kai AGES AGO.

Katyusha appeared to bring back the joy the room had been lacking for a while since she had left. Or maybe the food in her hand was much more appealing.

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG, HUH?", Jake exclaimed.

Katyusha gave an apologetic glance to each other the members. "I got lost in middle", she said with a remorseful look. To Hilary, she just looked adorable.

Even though Katyusha had always seen as an epitome of strong looks on the outside, but she was a unique person inside that outer shield.

"Why did I leave this trouble alone?",Jake slapped his head. He shook his head, "At least she found someone useful on the way."

His hand outstretched towards Kai, who has just entered the room. He looked around, analysing the situation. Max and Ray, who were standing with their back to the door looked back at their peer and sighed in relief. Kai seems to have the best timing.

"I will bring the cookies and the snacks in a serving dish. That will be more appropriate to eat from."

Hilary called out before she could leave the room, "Kat, let me help you."

Katyusha smiled at her, "You should rest."

She waved off her friend's concern and started to follow her to the kitchen.

"I had enough rest for a while." It wasn't true but she could use some space to breathe after sitting there for hours.

The kitchen was located at the other end of the hallway. Katyusha opened the door, welcoming Hilary before she followed behind.

The kitchen looked spotless cleaned. Light bulb shone brightly in the middle of the room, illuminating diverse shadows. On either edge of the room stood big cabinets with filled up decor. It was filled with photo frames of differing events. She recognized some of the photos of the Bladebreakers included in there. Hilary trailed behind Katyusha who removed all the required plates for the serving.

" Where did you find Kai?" Hilary inquired. She had been curious since the two had entered.

Katyusha shrugged, "My intentions were not to find Kai. I found him around the old district of the town. I ended up wandering there rather than in the right place."

Hilary understood. Katyusha has always been bad at the direction. Her tendency to wander off on her path was well known between the team members. Therefore, she always stood in the middle of the group while travelling, to avoid her missing out.

But Hilary was more curious about something again.

"Katyusha", she called, seeking the other girl's attention. As expected Katyusha diverted her attention away from the dishes to her.

"What happened?" she asked, looking fairly concerned. Hilary waved away her friend's concern.

"It's nothing special. Just something I have been dwelling over for a while."

Her posture relaxed a bit but the concern was still there on her face. "Ask."

"Remember when I had a small crush on Kai?" Now Katyusha seemed much more attentive.

"No crush is small", she stated with a certain smirk. Hilary couldn't even stop herself from rolling eyes.

" I remember being jealous of yours and Kai's relation. I mean, you always knew what he was up to before anyone could even figure out the situation", she said with a smile.

This seems to have caught her attention.

"What made you think so? Honestly, it felt like Kai and you had a better bond rather than us two. You were always there and comforting him when he used to run away. You were there more for this team than I could have ever been. It not easy to see the group fall out but you still supported Tyson throughout the time." She paused. "As for Kai, he remains a mystery he was so many years ago. Nothing changed. Neither did the competitive nature between us nor openness."

" You mean, you both have always been close?"

She looked thoughtfully, "As close as it seems now, I suppose."

Her curiosity grew as time passed. Hilary had never got to get the time to know about the other girl in the group. The silent girl talked in-depth with her knowledge and understanding. She had always seen like a close-off person as if she saw the happenings that others couldn't see. They didn't even know how long it took until Tyson came storming inside the kitchen, breaking the silence. Hilary tried her level best to stop them before they destroyed just another precious belonging. Katyusha was no use whatsoever. She just stood in the corner, laughing at the nuisance we were making. After having all the fun, she stepped in obstructing Hilary's verbal attack.

"Tyson, I have something planned out for you all!" She spoke cheerfully.

"You have my undivided attention", he said, cunning ignoring Hilary's protest.

"Jake might haven't shown you the place since I don't usually let someone enter the room, but since it's you guys, I can make an exception."

"What exactly it this room you are talking about?"

"It's a blading station", she said merely before Tyson erupted into alien language, with consisted mostly of screaming random words in random order which only seem to be used by him and Max when they are in an excited state of mind. He dashed out of the kitchen at the same speed they have entered.

"They can grow up as much as they could, but they will forever remain young at heart." Katyusha looked after them fondly.

"Very true", Hilary agreed along with her.

"By the way, are you still jealous of me?" she asked facing Hilary.

"Don't worry about that." she smiled and followed the boys out of the kitchen. It wasn't before she heard the other girl's almost heartbroken whisper.

"Not like it will end up the way I would like it."


	5. Chapter 5: Life of a Beyblader

Kai stood away from the centre, minding his own business. He let his eyes wander over the group for more than thirty seconds, figuring out the atmosphere before letting 

ting his eyes rest. Kai had enough for the day. He drifted away from the crowd, trying his level best in isolating his mind and soul away from the overfilled room.

Daichi was running around the room in all possible directions. Tyson ran after Katyusha and Hilary, screaming, "My god-damn snacks". Sometimes, Kai wondered how a person with much less patience could win three world championship in a row. But he knew better than anyone else in the room, how fiercely the champion had fought against someone thrice his strength.

Brooklyn had left Kai's bit-beast Dranzer in pieces. To fight Brooklyn, Kai had to give away a part of this life. Even though it had been the worst outcome after the fight, it had been worth it. Kai was able to prove or remind himself why he was worth the champion's opponent and gave him a hope to dwell harder since then. He and Tyson had fought a handful of times, breaking and crashing every system of their gear Beyblades.

Every defence and offend showed how much both the blader had grown individually and learned to rhythm around each other. This kind of tacts was usually taught by Katyusha who would facsimile the moves of the opponent blade with ease and will show what the blader themselves don't know about their bit beats. Her level of adaptation was petrifying. But the fact that she had gained such level of professionalism at the age of ten onwards was even more horror-thriving.

That what excited him every time he played against her. The feeling to play against your mirror was much more unyielding than playing against someone else. To challenge yourself before going ahead is very important to note down your flaw and work on it.

Footsteps approached him. Kai looked at the owner, abandoning his thoughts. He looked up to find a pair of chocolaty brown eyes staring at him. His eyes looked much calmer and composed in comparison to his sister's eye, but the depth of his eyes was very much alike to his twin's eyes.

"How are you, Hiwatari?" Jake asked

"Good enough." He didn't like striking a conversation with someone he hasn't met in so many years now. Jake wasn't a guy like that either. Ever since Kai had known, Jake seemed a person who would talk about business, nothing more.

"How annoying my sister has been, huh?"

"Nothing you might not have experienced before."

The questioning went on for a few minutes. Jake was trying to get information about the development between Katyusha and Kai but he couldn't. It didn't seem like something to hide. It's just that Kai wasn't sure about what happened between them either. It seemed to change at a regular pace. It left him very confused. He felt like an alien in his own body around Katyusha at times. As if her presence alters is personality bit by bit. He has been pondering over such feeling for a while now.

As if sensing his indecisiveness, Katyusha and Hilary walked in with a wild Tyson. They seem to be discussing something which had excited Tyson. It was a very healthy state for the team members now. Tyson had the strange tendency to get excited about everything and nothing. He had long ago learned it the hard way around. At this point, he felt he had a natural noise-cancelling machine embedded in his brain. Katyusha started to head towards the curtains trailing at the end of the room. Daichi ran to their side, producing machine-like noise on the way. Kai still found Daichi's determination, in general, very peculiar and to his surprise, in the right direction. Every member of the team plays a role which can't be taken over by or replaced by anyone else.

He joined Ray's and Max's side as they followed others across the room. Ray seemed the most unbothered between all the disorder. Even Katyusha looked like her heart will burst out in excitement also though she was the one who started with all havoc.

Maxxie was beside them. He was unsettling calm too. Occasionally, he would look up at the others, looking lost in his world, his blonde hair bouncing around as the wind whirled through the open window, located near the curtains at the end of the room. Suddenly, the curtains flew due to a gust of wind, revealing the path behind the drop curtain.

It was a tunnel-like pathway, looking all gloomy. A memory flashed across Kai's mind. Something familiar, dark and murky. He shivered under the influence of memories of his grandfather, Voltaire. He willed his head to stray away from such unimportant thoughts. He had left such thoughts at his house. He had moved on. 

"The steps are a bit steep", Katyusha called out, warning them already.

"SURE", Max, Daichi and Tyson yelled with enough enthusiasm for the team. At this point, both of them were practically hopping to the top.

They didn't even seem a bit bothered by the shouting of the members who they crushed on the way to run upwards. Kai was pretty sure they would slide their way down the bannister when returning. Bladebreakers made their way towards the only room shining in the dark space. They made their way on the dark platform in a hurry. He could see Katyusha's hair swinging as she hurried passed the top. Tyson and Max stood gaping at the open room before them. When he stood beside them, he understood why their depression looked so much in awe. He couldn't himself control himself from gasping at the view in front.

The blading dish shone back from all the light lined up on the ceiling. The black drop of the room made the central blading dish stand out even more. The beam of light danced on the benches lined around the room. The hall was large enough to fit bladebreakers, which was enough knowing the 'wild state of mind' they seem to adapt from time to time. Which got his interest was the smart light illuminating in the corner of the room. It was under the dark to make out what was inside. 

From the corner of the eye, he saw Katyusha observing his face. She caught his eyes and gave him a curt nod before heading off to the corner of the room, near the open expanse. 

She seems to have read his thoughts. At times, Katyusha's nerve-racking skills at reading people get so spooky, he feels a chill running down his spine. Spookiest of all was that she doesn't even seem to realize. 

They covered to the end of the hallway. Now the room was much visible than before. Kai could see the smart light reflecting on the floor. The group gathered in front of the room and had another gasping session. 

The room crowded with everything a beyblader was made of. The walls showed her passion, determination, achievement and failure. It showcased what she fought for. The interior was decorated with Beyblade engineering products to photos and trophies. It showed Katyusha from past to present in splendid colours. 

The bladebreakers broke out of the formation and scattered around the room. Each of them examined the belongings arranged around. Kai diverted his eye to the poster in the centre of the room. It hung huge and glowed under the influence of the lighting across the room. 

It was the picture of Blade Breakers at the end of the BEGA championship. Everyone in this picture was grinning ear to ear. Kai was absent from the picture since he was gravely injured. They didn't receive any certification, but they were happy either way. 

It's been two years since the last championship. Two whole years since either of them had played an official game. They had competed against many people between those years but nothing worth the competition.

Dizzy started to buzz. Every head turned towards it.

"Its Mr.D", Kenny announced. He excused himself and walked outside. Mr Dickenson had kept their check on the boys since they had left his side a week ago. For all he knew, he might as well as come in person to check on them. No one predicts . It's just how it is. 

"It's pretty," Daichi exclaimed, still looking awe-struck. 

Katyusha gave him a knowing smile. "I know. My father made it for us when we started to blade. Thankfully, the attic was open enough to build another room inside." 

"Your father made this?" Ray inquired. Katyusha never talked much about her family to anyone in general. Kai himself knew very little behind what Katyusha brought up. Even when they were young, Katyusha was alone with her brother. He highly doubted they were present at all. 

"Right. My father was an engineer before he passed away. It was during that time itself that Gary and I started to gain interest in Beyblade."

"Oh, my apologies," Ray added. 

"Nah, it's fine. It's not something forbidden to talk. Just that I don't usually bring this topic. sweet of you guys that you let these kinds of things slide." 

"What matters is you. It's you who we will fight along, fight among and fight for. It's you who matters to us the most." Max replied, swagging around.

"Wow, Iconic line." Hilary and Tyson responded in unison. Max beamed. Everyone was cracking up when Kenny rushed in looking like he had seen a ghost.

"The Championship League is going to start in three weeks. And we are a part of it."


	6. Chapter 6: Into the new start

"WHAT?"

The whole room erupted into chaos. Everyone started to talk over each other. Daichi had started screaming and jumping around the room. The sophisticated environment a minute before had transformed in a midway warzone. 

Katyusha's mind buzzed through a string of probability. The Championship League had discontinued six years ago. It didn't make sense to restart this League again. Jake seemed to be on the same boat. His eyes showed his skeptical thinking. 

"Kenny", Katyusha directed her question. "Who is behind the organization of this League?"

"Dunno. Mr.D told that it isn't under BBA. It's a foreign company."

"This is the League-" Tyson said, swinging his hands towards her and Jake, "-you guys won, right?" 

"It is a team event." Katyusha corrected him. "Yeah, we won."

"What do you mean by team event?" Hilary inquired.

"It means that a group participates together in the event. It is not like the individual competition we have been a part of yet." Ray replied. " The village I grew up in had few unofficial matches where people fought in groups rather than individually."

Jake confirmed, "That's right. But in this competition, the number of participants increases by two every year."

"Meaning a duo adds every year?" Hilary urged. 

"Precisely. It will be the fourth year if it takes place."

"Eight people this time?" Tyson asked. Katyusha gave him a nod to confirm.

"Wait...what? It isn't eight people but six since this is the fourth year, right?" Kenny interrupted. "The first year had one on one. So, the fourth year will have six, right?" 

"AH! Right sorry," she apologizes. 

"We have a group of dimwitted fools", Kai state.

"The first thing you had to mutter in the last five-minute discussion has nothing to do with the scenario. Who is the fool, Hiwatari?" Katyusha snapped.

"It's not the first tournament we are playing, Katyusha. What are you getting so worked up about it?" 

"Kai, this tournament wasn't even deemed to be arranged. During the third tournament, the opponent team which was supposed to battle against us stole bit beats of the participants they fought against." 

The group stood petrified. Not even a person moved. Kai's blank face had developed a sneer. The dark past was recoiling inside everyone's head. It was as clear as yesterday for her. She could still recall the cold Russian days when Black Dranzer had taken over the Dranzer. Till date, she had dwelled on the 'what ifs', but more than that she had dwelled on Kai's departure. 

She glanced up to see the group staring at her. Among all the members, she had been the most affected by Kia's departure during their first Asian tournament. Kai and her history had brought them coincidentally but not close enough. Kai didn't treat me or anyone, in general, as a friend during the first Asian tournament. His personality changed for good. 

She caught Kai's eyes on her. Her body instantly heated under his gaze. His eyes always expressed more than he wished. His gaze darkened with every moment. His memories of the Russian Tournament went far deeper compared to anyone in the team. The trauma and struggle to overcome his defaults. If it had been hard for the group, it was feeling was much fiercer for Kai, who stumbled through it hard time alone. 

Jake interrupted the awkward silence which had started to suffocate the members. Even though Jake hadn't been present during the past few years, his understanding of the environment was exceptional. 

"Due to the abrupt situation, we were declared the winners of the tournament. But even I thought they would start it."

"Well, the same thing occurred to us during our first competition, but the tournament wasn't dropped even after the situation. It may start again with necessary lookouts." Kenny stated. 

"That's right. We faced something similar. Honestly, we faced things far worse during the last tournament." Tyson agreed, "Remember, what happened to Brooklyn during the last competition." 

Her mind was still not ready to accept it easily. She continued to press forward. "If it was such a case, why after six-year? It's a wholesome time to decide between."

Ray spoke out, " you are still not comfortable with this idea, right?"

"It's not that I am not fine with it." She took her head in her hand and thoroughly scratched her head before responding, "I must be overthinking things. It's been two years since we have participated in any competition. I don't wanna stand in the path." She took turns looking everyone in their eyes and received positive outcomes. She smiled at her members. If something takes place which might hinder their performance, she knows well enough that they will stand together and face it with unearthly enthusiasm and courage. She shouldn't worry about something this trivial.

She held her blade over her head. The blade breakers followed her lead.

"LET IT RIP!"

XxX

"By the way which all teams are going to participate in this tournament?" Max asked.

"According to Mr Dickenson, your mom's and White Tigers will be joining us. BEGA League members and Majestics will be joining us too. If not wrong, The Psykick members will be there too. But since most of them don't have enough members to suffice, we will be playing in different categories."

"Wow! Now, this is an upgrade. It used to be strictly according to the needed number of members. They had to add players if they would like to participate." Katyusha described. They have gathered around the living room. According to Mr.D, the tournament will be of one week where the different departments will play against each other. Unlike usual, the person behind the main championship is unknown. Even Mr.D couldn't dig in enough to know the hands behind such an upgraded event. 

Katyusha's mind remains restless. She tries her best to swallow the alarming intuition. She wished to enjoy her time with her people. And she couldn't afford to lose this chance by wasting time overthinking. 

The evening blended into a starry night as hours passed in the room. They had started to prepare the necessary strategies and statistics for the game ahead. They have half-consciously eaten all the cookies while Jake took the responsibility to serve the food required. Jake wasn't participating. When asked why he had merely replied with 'Team members?'. At that, we concluded the discussion altogether. 

The air outside started to get chilled, the sky bleeding black at this point of the night. Before anyone knew, it was already past midnight. It wasn't something out of the ordinary since they had pulled full nighters even before tournaments. But it wasn't necessary. Moreover, she wasn't eager to drag lousy, half-dead members to their room. 

Tyson had passed out on Hilary's shoulder. Due to that, Hilary hadn't able to move for around two hours straight. The other girl's hand involuntarily stroked Tyson's hair. 

Katyusha couldn't even contain her fawning towards the young couple. The people who were always at each other's back with blades in hand are now backing each other. Sensing Katyusha's gaze on them, Hilary looked up and met her eyes. Both the girls shared a smile before Katyusha stepped in the middle of the room, diverting the attention to her. 

"Guys, sleep now. You all have travelled for hours today. You don't want to drop dead."

"Just a minute, Kat. Just finishing it off."

She frowned, before coming up with an exceptional plan to send these kids to bed.

" We will need to be fresh to go swimming tomorrow."

That received loads of enthusiasm. They might be significantly old enough to look out for themselves, but that didn't change their attitude towards a ride of joy. 

"Did you just-" Max started. 

"-yes we will be visiting the ocean you guys saw on the way over here. The superb stretch of deep blue which meets the clouds and all that you were going to say." she grinned at her bewitched face.

"We can't stay for long, though. We need to gather more information about the opponents."

"Chill, Kenny. We won't break bones if we take some days off. And knowing our experience with most of the beybladers, I'm pretty sure that we will end up a meeting before the tournament." Ray calmed Kenny who was still hesitant about the trip. 

"I swear we will be back before sunset. Better?" Katyusha asked. Kenny, even though halfway reluctant, gave them approval. 

"IT IS GOING TO BE AWESOME!" Daichi screamed at the top of his voice and ended with Hilary snapping at him to disturb someone who was sleeping.

Tyson had woken up, still sleepy and rubbing his eyes. He looked around before Hilary helped him to the bed (*ahem). The other members followed the couple giggling about the adventure to be unleashed tomorrow. Max and Ray strode down the hallway whereas Hilary, Tyson and Daichi followed Jake up the stairs to the spare rooms. Kai will be sharing a room with Jake while Hilary is with Katyusha.

That's when Kai's presence had hit her. She looked around the room. The group had turned off the lights. Still, she could sight his silhouette at the right corner near the floor-length window just well. He was resting against the window sill. His body partially turned towards the open lawn which covered more than half of the house's plot land. 

Even in the dark, the bladder shone amid the darkness. His flawless skin marked with the blue sharp fin-shaped trademark. His two-toned bangs cover his pale face. His jacket skirted around his toned body. He had changed out of his scarf and had kept only his tank top and baggy bottoms of jet black and royal blue respectively. He had taken over more body-hugging pants which gave out his built up. His beauty had left her awestruck a lot of times. He always had an unearthly vibe around him which made her flutter further. 

She made her way towards him. He looked up and caught her looking at him. Katyusha took place next to him, leaving enough gap for her to snuggle her leg into a cross.

The room had started to turn brisk. The September air brought the awaited winter with it. 

Bumps appeared on her body. Beside her, Kai looked more statue-like than human. 

"Aren't you cold?" she asked. What she received was the faintest "no". At times she couldn't believe this guy. How thick was his skin? Out of curiosity, she left her hand to graze his arms. To her utter disbelief, he was freezing. His arms pricked her skin like lighting shots.

"YOU ARE SPUTTERING NONSENSE, AGAIN. You might as well freeze to death if you stay out longer."

That's when he looked at her. It wasn't the half-lidded look he habitually gave. This look had so much ferocity, Katyusha felt drawn into him. His magenta eyes bore into hers as if looking for an opening. For all she knew, she might be giving him one. Until then, she didn't realize her hand was still resting on his arms. Before she could pry her hands away, Kai caught it. The warmth in his palm spread through the body. 

She pulled her hand away from his grip and turned around before Kai could see the red patches racing up her neck.

"It's called feeling pleasant," his eyes were still on her, unmoving.

"It might be pleasant. But if you stay in this weather for this long, you might fall sick, at least." 

She still wasn't looking at him. Her gaze fell on the pool situated in the middle of the yard. It was light like a flame under the moonlight.

"I stayed for this." he broke the silence. Katyusha looked at him, startled. That's when he saw the little packet of snacks they had bought on their way here. She blinked a couple of times, knowing she was hallucinating. 

"You didn't eat anything while serving, did you?" he said before putting the packet in her lap. She kept looking at the pack in her hand, then at him, then again at the container. It took her several minutes to calm her surprise before turning to him. Before she could utter a word, he stood up and pursued to walk away. She couldn't help but scream at him. 

"You seriously need to mind your own business," she called out. She hesitated before whispering, "Thanks anyway." 

"Sometimes I debate if I am the captain or caretaker of the group," his tone was bitter, but she could see the smile even in the dark. She felt her face relax into a smile. She had given herself to one of the most dangerous people. And for some reason, she didn't come to regret it. 


	7. Chapter 7: Insomniac

**_"The night is the hardest time to be alive and 4am knows all my secrets._**

Tyson relaxed into the mattress, trying his level best for sleep to come. His eyes had started to drip water at the point. He forced eyelids shut. He had always been a deep sleeper. After Katyusha had left them, acute insomnia had seized over. Her departure, even though for a short while, had kicked Tyson in the wrong direction. The other members were just as devastated as he was. They all agreed to one point. Katyusha never does anything without a valid reason. And over the years the one person who stood beside him was Kenny and Katyusha.

Exhaustion caught him once again, but sleep wasn't ready enough to come already. Just when he thought he might have been tired enough to pass out, he heard the clash of a blade.

He jumped out of his sheets, heart ponding. It was over two at night. Everyone in the room looked peacefully asleep. He stood tiptoed over, tossing and turning members. He kept losing his composure due to the random hands and legs covering the ground. Now he felt worse for the other team-mates for if they made this kind of mess in the night, how hard could shaking them up might be.

He made his way downstairs leading to the main lobby. He took a sharp turn, opening the nearest door to the lawn outside the house. The volume had increased, indicating that the source was nearby. He closed the distance and stopped in front of the floor-length window.

Outside in middle fo the open yard, Katyusha practised alone. She had her back turned to him, unaware of the audience. She hadn't changed her clothes. This could mean she must not have even reached the bed till now.

Her hair spun around her as she circled with her blade. The bit beats hadn't been released. But thinking again what was the point of releasing the bit beast when she was competing against a stone wall. The beyblade crashed the barrier back to back in consecutive turns and spins.

He watched her, transfixed looking at her blade which had started to break the wall now. He didn't remember her Drowena having such power before. Her beyblade had always been the manipulative player in the battle but never executed much work in general. Now watching Katyusha, he couldn't help but wonder how strong this girl was.

She had never actually taken part in any tournament and had been mostly a substitute player. Due to her lack of performance, it was exceptionally easy to get deceived by her powers, but she was not less than Tyson himself. She was the girl who fought Kai before the finals of The World Tag Team Championship. Kai, with his built-in ego, had chosen Katyusha of all the other powerful opponents present at the tournament. This simply meant that Katyusha's power was either higher than most of the Beyblades of this generations or that Kai was just showcasing his anti-socializing skills. But the fact that they never won against each other was the most engrossing notion. Tyson sighed. He couldn't ever possibly understand the two.

As if hearing his sigh, Katyusha whipped her head with inhuman skills, her eyes boring into his before relaxing her posture. The fact was that the window was closed, she mustn't have possibly heard his breath.

He threw the door, shielding the friends, open and sat on the extending wood frame attached to the open window. Katyusha followed his suit, bouncing down next to him, panting deeply.

"How did you hear me," It was the first thing he could have said.

"Huh?" she looked genuinely confused before her face pulled her understanding face, "Oh that, I felt someone around so.."

"What were you doing here?"

"Nothing much. I was practising. What about you? Aren't you tired to be awake still?"

"Ahh, insomnia attacked me again" he answered.

"What? Insomnia? How come did you start to have insomnia? You are the dubbed sleeping head."

"It's not like I sleep any less. I can't seem to find sleep at night but I usually complete my cycle by sleeping till late in the afternoon."

"Is it acute or chronic? When did it start," she asked, worry lines appearing on under her eyes.

"After you left, I guess. It started after you left, yes."

She looked taken back. "Due to my departure?" she asked carefully.

"Yeah. I think it is kind of like an anxiety attack. It happens when the team members leave."

He nodded.

She studied his face carefully before standing up and sitting again in a bowing posture. She dipped her head low, letting all the shades of her purple hair scatter around her head. He might have panicked because he practically pulled her head upwards.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? I KNOW I M GOOD BUT YOU DONT NEED TO BOW."

Katyusha looked mildly annoyed at this statement before saying, "I am sorry. I shouldn't have left like that. I was being selfish."

Before she could open her thesaurus of apologizes, he helped her in a crossed leg position. She still looked like she will jump into that position anytime.

"I can't say its fine since it wasnt. Honestly, it was a natural reaction. It would happen even if a street cat leaves my place at this point. Everyone has their problem, which cant be a group activity. They have a personal life. Knowing you as a person, you aren't someone who will be loyalty even fifty years later. It can be understood." he explained with emphasizing hand gestures.

Katyusha responded with a weak smile, "You grew up well."

" Oh, I'm very well aware of that," he replied slyly.

She gave him a chuckle before looking away. The night was silent without her blading banging against the wall. The day might have been hot but the night gave the real feel of the winter. The stars shimmered on a brilliant night. A night which poets would sit and write about. The night where imagination was at its peak.

"A night of wonders." He whispered

Katyusha looked at him with disbelief. "You aren't a kind of person who will state random philosophical words around."

Tyson gave her a wild grin, "I might not be like how you are but even I can feel fascinated by nature once in a while."

"Like, 'WOAHHHH' or like 'WHAT' or something worse."

They both burst out in laughter, breaking the silence.

"Ah seriously, its been so long since we have played an official match."

"True. Its been a very long time since I have participated in a battle before."

"Since we are talking about that, Why don't you ever participate? You had a chance to compete against any of the members or join another group much time before. Why stick with me when you won't be able to battle someone?"

Katyusha glanced at him then. Her brown eyes pierced into his eyes. Her brown shade glittered int he moonlight.

"My goal was never to win any kind of championship, Tyson. By playing in someone else's team I would have to play against opponents I have least interest in. I might even play against you guys." she explained. "The only reason I stuck with you was that I knew my rival won't ever be on the same team as you until and unless he doesn't get a stronger competitor to fight against."

"Who is your...agh." Tyson started before realizing who she was referring too.

"I should be mildly upset about the fact that you chose a person over me. Tyson Granger."

She simpered, "I am better than you, Tyson. Even you know that."

He didn't back down, "I can be better now."

" You haven't in the last five years."

"I COULD NOW."

Katyusha laughed it off. " You must, you know. You won't if you continue this aura of pride around you."

"What about your rival, huh? Kai has enough ego to build a castle of pride. If I could earn money with his pride, I might be a billionaire now."

"He won't succeed either then," she replied bluntly. Tyson vaguely remembered why he never asks her something which might hurt his pride ever.

"But why him?"

She regarded it thoughtful before replying carefully, "He challenges me. Tyson, you must be aware that we are childhood friends and that we even went to Kai's grandfathers camp together."

He recalled her telling this story before. "Yeah. Is it where he challenged you?"

"Not really. It was when we first started blading. He used to pride himself over the top to win against me when we had just started beyblading. That's when he had challenged me. If said, the only reason why I continued my training as beyblader was due to his taunts. If he hadn't always called out at me for losing, I might have given up already."

"He is the person who helped you discover your passion?" Tyson tried his best at sorting out all the fragments of past they have told the team in the past. Kai never talked about anything regarding his childhood. Katyusha was usually the person who spoke enthusiastically, to annoy Kai.

"Yes."

"So why haven't you fought against him. He is here right now."

She fell silent. Tyson tried to place out her emotions, but she had always been skilled at guardian her emotion. Finally, after a few long minutes of silence, she spoke up again.

"Sometimes experiences change people more than time, Tyson. His experience changed him into a person who I never knew. To compete against someone so unfamiliar with even after spending a lot of time together. It felt..out of place."

"I wanted that person to return. Even though it was practically impossible but being aloof to the world beyond wasn't the guy I played against." her emotions were not displayed but her gesture, the tone of the voice conveyed everything she didn't want anyone to hear.

With that, they both fell silent. Lost in their world where it was a bit brighter than the actual universe.

XxX

The bladebreakers gathered together, ready to depart for their adventure. Thankfully, the weather cooperated with the gathering, otherwise, it would have been a disaster. Katyusha knew how fluctuating the weather can be in her town.

The boys have changed into cotton, some of which belonged to her brother. Except for Kai. He was still in his daily wear. Seems like he ain't stepping into the water anytime sooner. He caught her checking on him. She gave him a simple shrug before turning her back to him. She ain't allowing herself to feel intimidated by his presence.

"Here comes Tyson," exclaimed Max. The boys looked so fresh and enthusiastic. They lifted her spirits with double the amount.

"Tyson is on time for the first time." Ray approached the world champion.

"Why? Can't I be early sometimes." Tyson snapped right back.

"Nope never." All said in unison.

Hilary and Kenny joined the other members next. Hilary joined her boyfriend who gave a great expression of erupting lava now. Hilary slid her hands between Tyson's arm, pressing herself next to him. Tyson seemed to have calmed down a bit. Hilary and Tyson shared a smile.

"Sure now. We need to proceed further before night strikes right?" she said, trying her best at guiding the group. Tyson had gone quiet out of sudden. He had a mystical look on his face.

"Now don't look at me like that," she said eyeing him suspiciously

"You look pretty today," he explained, amazed.

"Well? Is it supposed to be a compliment?"

"It is a compliment."

"Because I could sense amazement when you said I looked pretty. It isn't needed also because as you know I am stunningly attractive", she said, swinging her body from side to side.

She didn't want Hilary to feel uncomfortable but Hilary seemed normal even after Tyson attempted to lowkey flirt with her. With the look Hilary was giving, Katyusha had a feeling that the other girl might even join her guy in complimenting her.

"Do I look THAT pretty today? Why is everyone staring at me?" It wasn't like she was dressed differently than usual. She was dressed in her formal attire. The only thing which might have changed was the fact that she had let her hair down. Her hair circled her. Each strand shone under the sunlight, the colours glowing under the light.

"Where is Jake?" Ray inquired while taking silent counts.

"He won't be joining us. He would like to stay back."

"He must have been tired. We came uninvited. Having many people at home can be exhausting."

Katyusha waved off the concern shown by her friends. "It's nothing like that. We usually have guests over unexpectedly."

"how to go over there?" Daichi asked, looking distracted.

"We will lend bicycles. I will be guiding, y'all" Jake replied, emerging from the main gate. He looked like a fluffy teddy bear with his fleecy wild hair and a white t-shirt. "I might need to leave due to some personal reasons after dropping you guys off."

Katyusha started to protest, "Why not just let me guide them?"

"And intrust a bunch of people with your guiding skills. Trust me, sis. I would rather come along than actually leaving them under your navigation."

They all sighed in relief. Even Kai dared to break into a smirk. Now she was annoyed, "I remember the path very well. Take a map if you like, but I can go around just well enough."

"I will roller skate along with you guys!" she said, looking for the pair of skates she kept with her. Jake guided the others towards the stacked cycles near the public cycle stands. Each inspected the two-wheeler given with great fondness.

"Why do you have so many cycles?" Hillary asked

"It's not all ours. Some are from neighbourhood children. They usually use them so.." she trailed off. Kai was sitting on her bike.

She had left her cycle because it looked very unfit for riding. She admitted that she was partly ashamed and partly insecure about that cycle. But for some reason, it matched Kai just right. This guy had the power to make even the saddest looking object glow. They all marched to her with their respective bicycles, beaming.

"Ready?" she asked

All looked at each other before returning a nod. The group took off with newfound energy and enthusiasm.


	8. Midpoint Break

_**Hello to all the readers,**_

Hopefully, everyone is been treated well in midst of this pandemic. I ain't going to launch into a speech 'bout the pandemic, so you can continue to read on.

I know its late for a summary about the story. If read, one can understand the underline mystery in the plot. Hence, I won't be able to give any kind of clues for the rest. I, HOPEFULLY, will complete this story. I'm pretty focused on the plot now without wavering a lot, so let's see if I can sustain against all the potential distraction coming my way.

As for the characters, I will give away some random points and detailed description of my characters.

Katyusha

Full name: Katyusha Katana.

Meaning of the name: Katana in Japanese means Sword, whereas Katyusha just popped in my head one day.

Nickname: None (Ain't good with nicknames; you are free to call her anything tho)

Origin: Russian( by nationality), Japanese (by family)

Height: 5'4 (164 cm)

Weight: Normal

Beyblade: Ice Phoenix

Bit- Beast: Drowena

Age: 18

Eye colour: Chocolaty brown

Distinguishing marks/ pointers: Her hair, its purple and blue highlights which grows with the hair(it's weird even thinking something like that. Either way who cares)

Jake

Full name: Jake Katana

Meaning of name: Another pop-up.

Nickname: JA (I'm sorry but I suck at it)

Origin: Japanese

Height: 5'8

Weight: Muscular built

Beyblade: Gravitational - Control

Bit- Beast: Geb

Age: 18

Eye color: Grey

Distinguishing Marks: None

NOTE:

The plot of the story takes place two years after the main event which took place in the Anime/ Manga.

The ages of the characters are according to the English Dubbed seasons.

The original plot of this story was low-key based on the Manga version but the present version is based on the anime. Due to this, there can be some glimpses of the manga version in the story (Kai's father and his families business)

I had originally posted this storyline before too. Years ago, actually. But this version has many details and corrections added to it which could not have been edited to the original version. Therefore, I had to rewrite the story all over again. At this point, my laptop is filled with a hundred drafts.

This story is based on a 10 years old girl's imagination which has been developed into a story with passing years.

Please forgive me for any kind of grammatical or spelling errors. I usually reread my drafts but there can be a slip.

Hopefully, any kind of doubts regarding this story was answered. If any remains, please feel free to comment it or message it. I will be looking forward to it.

Thank you to all the readers and friends who read and appreciated my story. Hopefully, I will be able to keep up with the pace.

(I just realized I used lots of hopefully. I am too lazy to change it now)

"My speed. My lane. My pace"

~Rowena


	9. Chapter 8: The Trekking Hills

The bladebreakers trekked throughout the afternoon from mountain tops to valleys. The town was more nature protected than most of the places they have visited. The weather was surprisingly on their side today. Jake lead the team in the front whereas Katysha skated behind the others.

Jake narrated different tales related to the sights they passed. Kenny and Dizzy inserted their information from time to time. Katyusha was skating while the others were cycling along. More than skating, she was twirling around in circles as the group moved further. Kai was pretty sure she would twirl to her death if she continued her agenda of turning into a ballerina without training on a cliff.

Kai reached out and pulled her arms before she fell to her death.

"Woahhh," she screamed. Her hair flipped right into Kai's face, stinging his face like darts. He pulled her closer with one hand while barely keeping his cycle in stable condition in the steep pathway.

It was the third hill they were going to cross today. Out of all the other hillsides, he remembered this particular hill with detailed memory. It was the hill where Katyusha and Kai had first met each other.

He had been immensely annoyed by her, even on the first meeting. She had the undying ability to be stubborn. Even today, her stubbornness had remained right where it was in the starting, if not increased with time. But Kai knew better now. Even behind the stubbornness, laid a very valid reason which distinguished her from everyone around. Behind the aimless human, resided a girl with abilities people envy to learn throughout their life. The only thing which remained common between Voltaire and his grandson was the capability to recognize the faintest thread of extraordinary power. It had been proved various time through the years, but never demonstrated at such high level from anyone except her and Tyson.

His heart hurt when he thought about her. An unnatural feeling coil inside his body every time he thought about Katyusha. Throughout the years together, he had tried his best to avoid her because of the feeling of want which would seize him just when they get close together. The sensation had started to change into comfort now. A wish to surrender his guards and just believing in her presence. A feeling which had begun to make Kai feel uneasy rather than comfort.

His eyes travelled from her wrist to a pair of soft brown eyes glaring at him. He held her stare until her eyes smoothened to soft lines.

Jake brought their attention back to him.

"You know, there is a very famous myth surrounding this place. Everyone who ever visited this place knows about it."

Before someone could open their mouth, Jake continued with his story.

"According to the myth, the people who end their life in this particular hill are given a second chance to live their life."

He felt Katyusha tense under his grip. He looked up to see a horrific expression crossing her face. It was there was a split second but the intensity of the horror displayed on her face for that moment was enough to present years of panic.

The bladebreakers suppressed their curiosity just enough for Jake to continue. Max and Tyson were asking question whereas Daichi was screaming about something in an unknown language. Or maybe he was speaking gibberish. But his whole attention was on the girl beside him.

"What are these rumours based on?"

"Its something new."

Doesn't Kai like such things? He will surely like such things!"

"Kenny quit talking about him like he isn't present with us."

All their words floated over his head. He didn't dare to take off his mind one bit from Katyusha, trying to read her expression. Her expression had gone from horrorstruck to neutral in a split second. Her guards were up again.

Kai took his eyes off his friend and motioned Jake to continue with his ultimate tales of his beloved city, "Care to continue?"

"Oh yeah of course. Hmm..so yeah. This rumour started long ago based on a tale which was recited by the elder of the town." Jake continued.

"According to the tale, which took place at this exact place people who fell to death at this particular location had been sighted again by many people. However, it seemed like they restart their whole life once again without any memories of their past life."

T"hey come back to life like a human and change what they did? Isn't it something too surreal to start with?" Hilary noted

"I can't say if they are humans or not," Jake said thoughtfully, scratching his neck.

"THERE AREN'T HUMANS?" Max gulped

"Wow like if this was true it would be incredibly odd. Just imagine semi-human forms roaming on the earth." Ray spoke out.

" There is a relatively important reason behind their 'semi-human form', as you call them." Jake continued" it is because when one is given power, comes greater duties. They can be summed up like that.

" Do they have supernatural power or something? You know like flight or manipulating?" Tyson asked.

"Dunno. It's not like I know them." Jake said with an awkward smile.

The atmosphere shifted to something denser. Kai watched Katyusha. She had removed her hand from his grip. Now she rolled between the gap left for her to pass by. She clapped her twin on her shoulder and without turning back, said, "Not like they are real either way, Jake."

She looked up and, Kai's eyes widened. She had gone from the inhospitable to giving her brother the warmest smile. A smile warm enough to hurt peoples heart. A warm smile enough to break someone heart.

His girl wasn't someone he knew.

The other members looked at her in utter confusion. Ray was giving her he suspicious glances, but nothing new is there in it. It made sense. Katyusha was known to speak in a very abstract way. In a way, it was difficult for others to sort out the words before the conversation was already moving.

Tyson stared at his companion's face with an extra serious expression crossing his face. Oh, Kai knew what is coming up

"I am hungry," Tyson said in a deadly serious tone. The whole group burst out laughing. Even Katyusha joined her friends. Kai couldn't join them.

He couldn't shake off the disturbing feeling in his mind. Her passive-aggressive state of mind has been taking over her a lot recently. Her buried feelings are slipping out of her grip faster than before. Something is very wrong.

"TYSON! You just ate right now!" Hilary questioned her boyfriend

"Don't blame him, Hil." Katyusha joined Tyson. "You can't control feeling and hunger, can you?"

"Ahh. We got two people who can munch a full aeroplane of food. Maybe if possible the aeroplane intact too."

"A person called Mangetout managed to do so," Katyusha said with a proud face. One can't possibly outwit Katyusha when she starts stating facts. And this itself is a known fact.

"What? Are you serious?" Daichi asked, for once not moving. His mouth fell open, trying his best in digesting the fact. Hilary stood looking between Tyson and Hilary. Max and Ray were trying to find logic in this new information by annoying Kenny to search it up.

"This is true. 'He was able to consume the aircraft over two years between 1978-1980. Other notable items he ate throughout his career include Bicycles, shopping carts, beds, chandeliers, television sets, a small section of the Eiffel tower and a coffin.'"

"Does this even make sense? Lord! My head is spinning. Too much information to digest." Tyson complained.

"Now giving it a thought, how does the conversation accelerate at this level?" Ray countered.

The bladebreakers glared at Katyusha who was the main culprit behind the whole situation. She instantly backed off, putting her hands in front of her in case of any surprise invasion of personal space.

Kai snorted at the familiarity of the scene. She can never be on the same thought process as them.

"At the rate, we are moving, the evening will arrive before we can even reach the place," Katyusha called her friends.

"How far is this place either way?" Max enquired, getting ready to paddle some more kilometres with ease. Tyson followed suit while Katyusha switched with Jake for navigation purposes. Now Kai wasn't sure if they would be reaching the destination anytime sooner.

XxX

They arrived much before anyone anticipated. The hills were more appealing than most of the places they have seen to date.

"It's beautiful," Kai explained, feeling impressed by the expanse of nature around him. The hilltop was wrapped with shrubs and herbs of all types. The layered ground was again crowded with a massive number of pine trees, growing from every open place it could find.

A part of his head told him how perfect this place to play hide and seek.

"I thought I would die because I haven't been able to hear your voice at throughout the day," Katyusha said with a smirk.

"I know how to appreciate beauty." He stated, side-eyeing her. Another proud look spread over her face.

"How lovely," she said before she stalked towards the group. Kai could hear the other members shouting over each other.

"DAICHI! LET'S SEE WHO CAN SWIM FASTER!" TyIt's triggered Daichi.

"I am pretty sure neither of you can even reach my level of swimming." Maxxie joined

"Let's SEE!" Tyson roared

"TYSON HE IS RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU. WHAT ARE YOU SCREAMING FOR?" Hilary screamed right back.

"ITS DEFINITELY ME." Daichi was the only one left to scream. And he didn't disappoint Tyson's plan for sure.

Daichi couldn't swim. It was a known fact. Everyone knew about it except Daichi perhaps.

The boys rushed to the end of the hill. They twisted the clothes off their body in a swing, throwing away all the clothes and rushed to end.

"GUYYSSS! DON'T RUN TO THE END. THERE IS A DROP THER-", Katyusha shouted, warning the boys who ran to the edge of the hill and jumped.

she stopped right on track,"-well, why did I even try?"

"I have been asking myself the same question for my entire life at this point." Ray joined them.

He was the only one who hadn't jumped off the cliff in the water below. Hilary and Kenny put up the picnic basket for everyone. The hill was a cliff enclosed around a water body. The tree near the end of the hill was highly famous as it marked the first time Kai and Katyusha fought in this area. For some reason, he remembers Katyusha telling him how important this tree was to her.

He had kept all her secrets as his own till date. This fact sent a shudder through his body. Katyusha was not a person who had opened up to anyone till date. She had shared what was business-related, nothing more nothing less. Thinking that he knows many of her secrets, it just says how many portions of her life is revolving around him not how much more she has left to say.

XxX

**HELLO readers,** **Happy Halloween! I hope everyone is having a blast howmuch ever you are allowed that is. And next, Sorry for the late update. I had exams this month and most probably the next month will also be occupied with the same problem. Hopefully I will be able to actually write something other than exam papers. **


	10. Chapter 9: Unnatural before the storm

The remaining of the group members, who hadn't leapt into the Lake Arian, accompanied with Daichi who had climbed back up the hill, sulking and had joined in making the shelter. Out of the entire team, perhaps he was the only one who didn't know this was going to happen. The gang had put their bikes and skates aside and started to prepare the tent for the rest. Kai took the grass as his resting place. Kenny and Hilary were going on and on about the food supplies. Ray seated himself into the tent, motioning Katyusha to join him. She obliged.

Daichi had changed from sulking to fierce competitive nature, persuading her as much as he could to battle him. It was all going in vain. She wasn't going to compete for anyone when all she wanted out of today was laziness.

"I forgot the Beyblade at home, Daichi." She excused

"That's a terrible excuse. You never leave your blade at home." Ray called out

"huuuuhhhh!" exclaimed Daichi, holding on her wrist tightly. His bare skin cut right into her skin. She dimly noted how rough his palm was in comparison to hers.

"Leave my hand, Daichi," Katyusha shrieked freeing it out of his grip.

"I am not going to leave you until you take up the dare."

"why? Rest for a while, now there!" she whined right back.

She was trying her best to find comfort inside the tent, but her claustrophobia kicked right in. Ray was sitting across her, seeming relaxed. At least someone was enjoying themselves.

"Let me give you a bit of advice, go with him," Ray said.

She regarded Ray with a look of disbelief. He shrugged. " you can end it fast if you wish to."

Katyusha shook her head, "Do you think he is going to leave me anytime sooner? With his monstrous pride, he is going to make marmalade out of my Drowena until his satisfaction ends."

"Kenny is good at treating marmalades though," Ray said, dodging Katyusha's upcoming punch.

"I am going to win against her, Ray, no matter what the world says" Daichi snapped.

"He refers to you as his world. How sweet!" Katyusha added cheerfully. Now it was Ray's turn to give her a face.

"Daichi, the person who is sitting under the shade is never wrong. Katyusha is three years continues world champ. She might have won the first championship with her brother. That doesn't overlook the fact that she was the champion for like three years straight after she left Kai's grandfather's camp." Ray explained

"Now, now ray you are bragging." Katyusha pointed out

"It's a fact!" he said in a matter-of-fact tone. Katyusha couldn't even oppose what he said. She had won three consecutive championships before she met the blade breakers. She was going to quit beyblading for a year until Mr D had approached her with the update for an exceptionally talented group.

"Come on then! Let see who is right and who is wrong" he said, giving ray dark glares which were returned with a grin.

She sighed. "No point denying Daichi."

Before she could continue, she turned back to Ray, smiling at him. "You can't measure the capacity of a person's ability due to wins and loses but rather to their wills and courage. I might have won for years but it was barely out of Mr Dickenson's nagging me for years, did I give myself a name. You guys have the spirits much better because you always want to learn more. That's something I lagged back then."

Ray returned her smile.

Daichi and Katyusha came face to face. She couldn't deny the fact that Daichi was among one of the best bladers whatsoever. He shouldn't be underestimated as he won against one of the hardest bladders in the world championship alongside Tyson. He won't be easy to win nor easy to lose. And she had her pride through her head for now.

Hilary took up the title DJ Hilary for a while. All the eyes were on them for now. Kenny had also dropped her fuss about missing plates and cups. Even Kai rolled onto his back in the field beyond, glimpsed at them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let me now pronounce the start of the league between this year world champion Daichi against three years world champion Katyusha," Hilary declared, as she slapped her hand on her forehead. Daichi habitually was protesting against Hilary for the statement to have a correction.

"Can we start or not?" Katyusha asked looking from Hilary to Daichi

"We may!" Hilary said poking out her tongue to Daichi

"…. countdown begins!"

"Three" "Two," she said

"One! Go!" everyone hooted in unison as the blades soared and tackle each other without a second delay.

Daichi yelled, "GO STRATA DRAGOON!", releasing his bit beast minutes into the game. Whereas, she had other plans for her bit beast.

Her Drowena started to circle strata dragoon, stripping off all the energy she could improvise later on. She could strip away the fire breathing in the bit-beast of her opponent blade.

And she had an upper hand here as Daichi has never properly seen her blade whereas she had noted down most of his power and techniques beforehand during the previous competitions. Even during the break-in middle, they never really competed against each other much since Daichi usually annoyed Tyson with such suggestions.

His blade was trying hard against the ice-bound hurricane developing around his blade, but couldn't master it very well. She let her emotions sweep into her bit beast, leaving it attacking Strata Dragoon with every corner. Neither of them backed off one bit. With every spin, a new formation and attacked found its way into Katyusha's blade. She waited for the information. It was all she could do for now.

Just when she thought she had the upper control, the Dragoon took a big swing using her energy against herself. She tried to gain balance but couldn't. The path made by her blade was slippery and to Daichi's much delight, irresistibly risky even for an ice-based bit beast.

"Great Cutter, NOW!" Daichi yelled, taking care of the crowd.

The only option left for her to show her phoenix's magic.

"Drowena!" she screamed, releasing her bit beast. The ice phoenix busted into life in front of the crowd. Even though the sacred four-bit beast was one of the oldest forms of bit beats, her counter-apart phoenix had no less of a beauty. It was out of her wits, how the already sunlit environment could glow brighter.

As it rounded against strata Dragoon, one could notice the mist left behind. If not the mist, then the smell of metals overlapping the bladers. If not the smell, then the aura shown by the ice phoenix. While Daichi's bit beast was busy fighting against the mist enveloping the blades blocking the view, Katyusha saw her time.

"release engine gear!" she exclaimed as she heard everyone around her draw their breath.

Max and Tyson had also come up to the hill where the fight was on. Kai also seemed to be interested in the match. Kenny, Hilary and Ray didn't even seem to blink their eyes. She very well knew the reason. She rarely ever used her engine gears.

Greatest of the time, she wouldn't even need the use of drawing out her bit-best. But not today. She wanted to depict the power of the bit beats. She was craving and greedy for a good show. She wanted to show the development to the person she knew was attentively watching every step of hers. She could feel his eyes lingering on her body, on her moves. She felt at ease under his eyesight. She wanted it to be like that. She wanted to be noticed and seen by Kai Hiwatari.

Impulsively, her eyes dragged to his maroon eyes. They held the stare, not missing anything. With a snap of fingers without breaking eye contact, she flipped the game in her direction.

Drowena clashed hard against Daichi's Strata Dragoon, finishing the game there and then as Strata Dragoon went flying above her head. She caught Drowena as it came souring towards her. Daichi was gaping at his blade in astonishment. She couldn't blame him for that.

"So what about letting me rest in peace?" Katyusha asked but didn't get a response. When no response found, she stalked towards Ray who was smirking. She smiled as she took a seat next to him.

"Well, we couldn't even take our eyes away from the match. Thanks for the entertainment" ray said giving Max a nod as they dived back into the ocean body.

"Thank Daichi for it. It was a good practising... it's long since I bladed last which was fairly a tough match." She said, looking at Kai.

"you're right." He said looking from him to her and then pulled another smug card out of his sleeves.

"I think so you should confess it to him." He said simply

"Right...Confess. CONFESS? Confess to hi-what?! Confess it to him? Who him? What to confess? What are you talking about?" she asked with wide eyes.

"You very well know whom I'm talking about. The person who you have known for years now. The person who knows you better than himself."

"It weird when you phrase it like that. It's giving me chills. ughhh" She stated, shuddering

He said, smiling "the only person blind to your feelings is probably he." he leaned closer "because if you can't tell the truth to the person you care about the most now, eventually you stop telling the truth to yourself."

This caught her attention the most. She wasn't numb to facts. But she knew she was powerless in this condition. Their friendship was at risk.

Internally she knew, friendship might only be an excuse to disregard such feeling but they both knew, Katyusha's journey wasn't that of the ordinary. Only if she could live a normal life, with simple feelings...

If he is going to play with facts, let's have them reflected in his mind too.

"And who is telling me this. Don't think I can't see the way you and Mariah look at each other. it was seen In your eyes, what you feel for her. So you should better tell it to her." She pointed out which was rewarded with a red-faced Ray. She grinned.

Hilary came rushing towards me. "WHERE YOU BROTHER?"

"Get the sentence right at least, Hil," Kenny called.

Katyusha instinctively backed off, "Woah, hold up. Jake left long ago. He just came to drop us off. What happened now?" she asked, trying to figure out the 'under the breath' versus Hilary was repeating over and over again.

"Who had the barbeque items?"

"Oh." She stood up and bowed apologetically. "Sorry from my brother's side. He has a memory span of a goldfish."

"Its genetic thing, I guess," Hilary stated. She didn't even seem like she realized she said it. Katyusha let her slide.

"He might have left it at the cycle stand on the outer side. I will just check it and come. And I wanna have a quick walk away too. My socializing energy has drained out."

With her hands in her pocket, her blades in her hand, she walked off to the forested track.

His eyes followed Katyusha unconsciously. She crossed to the other side of the ground. Her hair was left wide open. Her purple highlights popping out in the sunlight. It was a beautiful sight. Things have been very different between them since she left the dojo. Unknowingly they are growing deeper in their friendship. Is it friendship or something else? He felt his heart contracting at the thought.

As if sensing him seeing her, she turned around as their eyes met. After a few minutes of processing, she looked away. He exhaled, unaware that he was holding his breath. People change with time changing.

Things have changed between them also but the souls that reside within them will always stay same no matter what time costs, they would forever remember how they stood by each other even in the hardest time of life. How they stood as an inspiration for each other. He felt himself smile as she started to walk again. He closed his eyes and let himself in.

A helicopter rounded right above them, disturbing the silence. He groaned before the something cut through the air, zipping towards him. His body took action before his head. He leapt out, missing an arrow. Which era are they even living in either way? Of course, the stone age era.

He had disregarded the arrow.

But this wasn't a game. His eyes caught the reason. Carved on the wood, a name flashed before his eyes.

Katyusha

That eight-letter word sent like a shock wave through him. He leapt from his place and ran after her. If someone is in trouble, it's her.

"Katyusha!" he called out after her. She came to a halt and frowned, just then a massive wall-like structure came between them, acting as a wall. It was directly over her's head. Now her expression shifted from horrified to confusion and then to shock. She looked straight at kai without any hint of fear.

To his surprise, she hurried towards him as he leapt at her. He pulled her by one arm and tried to stop the impact happening on her with another hand.

Due to the force, they rolled down on the uneven land away from the invisible wall, which now trapped them from all the sides. They came to a stop.

Katyusha remained cocooned between Kai's arms. He didn't let go of her. Her arms were around his neck, gripping his scarf. Her hairs were losing covering some part of his face. For a person who stood with such dominance and alertness, she had practically curled into his embrace, impulsively or not. He tried providing her with grip, which went useless. They knew they were losing themselves into each other. His skin prickled where her skin met his. Comparted to his cold skin, she was burning.

"Wha-" she asked hesitated. Katyusha rarely ever hesitates. It's not in her nature. Her eyes wide, searching for her answer in the wilderness surrounding them.

"it was an arrow with your name," he said.

"And you jumped?" she looked more maddened with seconds passing.

Kai didn't back down. "Like I wouldn't have."

He felt her sigh beneath him. They were close enough to breathe the same air. He knew from the look on her face that things won't be the same between them, not for her. All doubts fogging his decision was now crystal clear. Every breath he took spoke for itself. He had lost himself for this girl. And damn, did he regret it. Until then he hadn't realized the ferocity of his feelings. His heart started to throb harder. He pulled out his hand, trying to cover the discomfort.

Slowly but steadily, she pulled away from her body from his. She got up, nodding at him. Every ounce of Katyusha glowed with an unnatural fluidity. Even with the awkwardness, she regained her composure with such precision and grace. That hurt his heart. They both stood quietly.

Aggressive could be used to describe her. She took around the wall surrounding them. He had been so absorbed in keeping an eye on Katyusha, he had lost the motive behind this situation.

The wall standing between the bladebreakers and them was as tall as the mountains they scaled. The wall was thick enough to ground itself into the ground without any support. There was no sign of the helicopter in the surrounding. It had vanished in thin air. The wall was barely visible due to the transparent colour.,

The rest of their gang had started to gather around the wall, trying to get inside. It was of no use. This wasn't an everyday task to deal with. This much level of protection is rare. It was someone with power in society. Till where his eyesight provided, there was no escape. The wall was surrounding them. The jungle was marked outside their reach too.

"Are you okay?" Katyusha whispered, breaking his observation.

"I ought to ask you the same if not wrong" was all his response.

"no worries you didn't let any harm come in my way," she said. She had wandered off to examine the barrier.

"Any luck?" he inquired. He got the answer with a swift shaking.

"did you see the person who sends the arrow?" she added, looking sideways at him for a moment.

"Helicopter." He said. "They seemed to know-"

"-that you will come to after me" she finished and looked away. This was going even weirder than Kai had anticipated.

"But this doesn't answer all of the questions. There is no helicopter standing pad anywhere nearby as much as I am informed."

Katyusha continued without a break suggesting her discomfort.

"Well! Well! You ask many questions, don't you" spoke a voice. He's turned over the place this voice was coming from. It was coming from the trees. On top of them was a boy standing looking at them. He was wearing a very familiar outfit. He was wearing the same outfit worn by the team pyskicks.

This is going hell. They all are very prone to surprises, most of them included giving, minor heart attacks. The same very psykick who had once mentally taken most of their friend's life with their mastermind Dr Zagart. They were defeated four years ago by them, bladebreakers itself. Come back was a long process which is practically next to impossible in only four years.

Katyusha didn't even glance at Kai. She pulled a full 'dissolving in her mind. Don't disturb' card and had gone stoic faced. Talk about characteristic switching. She was never surprised. With a weak heart as her's, he was surprised how she didn't panic at every sound but seems like she is a step ahead when expecting something.

Even in the tension, she cracked a smile, "It's a wonderful thing, you see. When you expect the worst, even bad doesn't stand a chance in surprising you. I might have been a bit disappointed if you haven't come up with such a funky wall to catch us. Now it's much better of a match than before."

She pulled her blades out. She read and reacted to the surrounding. Now she will decide the end of this. This is the girl the world was supposed to know. Kai never felt this respectful towards a blader before. Neither had he ever experienced his heart before this date.

This girl had given this both to him. And he was down for this right he had been granted.


	11. Chapter 10: Birth of the Rebel

Both the bladebreakers came face to face with the potential threat. Katyusha's thought remained fogged about what had occurred between Kai and her. Her heart was bothering her. Butterflies were far away things for her now. Katyusha could not overlook how her body had sought him so tremendously that every cell had erupted, rejecting the offer to move away from him. She could hardly maintain a steady pace of what the Psykick saying to them.

He was a young fellow with an uncanny beauty. His features might be nominated as cute if not for the cruelty masking his traits. She composed her stance, cooling her surprise.

Most important of all, he was a chatter.

" Look who is trapped inside? The well known Kai Hiwatari and-" he addressed her a vicious look before addressing her

"-Katyusha."

"I am pretty sure you didn't just block us inside a cage to give a round of applause. Get to business."

"To win your heart, your honour." He said, giving her a low dip. Katyusha winced at the way of addressing.

"What do you want?" Katyusha cross-examined the Psykick.

"Didn't get it yet?" he said, mocking her with a disappointing stance. "Seems like the rumours don't support facts these days." He said after a dramatic pause for effect,

" Your heart which resides in your bit beast, of course," he stated pointing at her blade, which was tucked inside her waistband. she had to give him credits for his observation skills. The blade was tucked way below the eye level for him to see.

"Right. One of you idiots yearly pops up to destroy the bit beast or us. I would have played along if it hadn't been every single year for the past five years. Most of them change themselves or get defeated again. A living example is standing right beside me." she said, cocking her head in Kai's direction.

He hasn't uttered a word since the Psykcik had shown up. But Katyusha couldn't demand much either.

He seemed to take upon himself to avoid her. His sole focus was stuck on the person in front of him. She felt a pang of jealousy soaring through her. She shook the thoughts away. Right, envy for this kid out of all the mortals on the globe. She doesn't have enough time to get lovesick.

"I came to seize the opportunity many left," the guy said with a smug smirk spreading on his face. She returned an equally horrific grimace.

Rustles in the bushes behind them draw their attention. Kai shifted to look at the source. With the click of his tongue, she understood the intruder. The Psykick fellow hasn't gone solo it seemed.

Kai detected her looking, gave a stiff nod. They are both up for a challenge. Back to back, the pair of bladebreakers stood against the Psykick team.

With years of harmony and practice, Kai and Katyusha were like twin-bodies. Every movement resembled that of the other. The angle, the intensity to begin the match. Every technique was distributed between the partners.

They freed their blades, launching them at in unison

"GO!"

The blades soared at that of the enemies with equal intensity. The bit-beasts were easily exhausted with high-intensity blades, even when not released. This technique stirred the blade capacity to that of the attack on the wheels rather than the body. The Psykicks roared as they launched the blades.

There wasn't much to the battle since they were mirroring each other more than risking any kind of exposure. It was up to him to decide if he took attack or defence because either way, she was going to reflect his moves with her knowledge.

But he had another plan emerging by.

"Sapphire, GO!" he yelled

Power soared at her like an unleashed beast. Without even contact, it hampered the positioning of her Beyblade.

She felt it then. The threat had activated what had laid low for so many years. The threat had ignited the unknown flow of current in her. This wasn't a bey battle. This was way beyond it.

Years of training kept her from releasing her grasp on her bit beast.

All the horrendous fear clawed at her throat and snapped at her. The panic caught up to her in a single strike. She recognised this power. She knew it like her own body. She knew what was the reason. She sensed it before she had pondered much. She gulped the rising bile.

She calmed her nerves, processing the unwanted information rapidly.

There must be some way to understand it. Anything, for now, would do. The only way out of this was unleashing the power she had in herself. She couldn't risk such a high price.

Katyusha slowly retreated to where Kai stood fighting the other blader. The only way out of this was a flight. She caught her friend's arm jerking him towards her. His eyes swallowed the terror veiling her face.

"Switch," she whispered enough for them to hear and took his partner as her own. Kai twisted without another word, taking her partner.

She did not felt the pulse of the panorama from Kai's blader. He was a basic blader. Thanks to Kai, the blader was on his knees. To finish him off was the only task left behind for her. With a click of her fingers, she tossed the Beyblade away and turned to Kai and the blader.

To her surprise, the balder was nowhere to be seen. The hum of the helicopter's engine gave her the response she demanded. She gave out a sigh before being yanked off by Kai.

"What was that?" he enquired his grip on her arms, tense.

She firmly drew out of his clutches. How was she going to answer him when she was stuck with unanswerable questions herself.

"The gift wouldn't work on a normal blade. That's why I shoved you to him."

He retreated. He took a step back, planting a distance between them. His face gave away all his sheltered emotions. The look of pure horror enveloped his face with such ferocity it hurt her. The fact that she was the centre of his horror, left her pain struck immanence more than any visible wound would do.

She dodged his eyes as much as she could. There was no remedy for this. She should have been willing to receive it. If only it had been someone else. If only.

Desperation raged inside her, tearing at her. Her eyes sting with the unsung tears, but more reasons stayed with her not to cry.

The bladers had them held in some 'highly secured' wall, designed for them. The bladebreakers were practically jumping around the wall to get their attention. Her mind had been so settled on the Pskicks, she hadn't gotten sufficient time to glance at her friends. Katyusha motioned Kai to join them. They took off towards their friends who have circled the perimeters of the walls.

They all broke out in one go. The wall was thick. Even though, thanks to the opening over their head, the sound progressed faintly but clearly. The group spoke over each other trying to assume the condition her and Kai were stuck in.

"The Beyblades won't work against the walls."

"WHAT HAPPENED INSIDE THEIR?"

"We have been trying to break the walls but it didn't even budge."

Katyusha understood their state of mind. She would have panicked herself if someone was stuck behind walls coming from nowhere in the sky. Definitely worth the tension. Kai did the talking while she tried to soothe the agitated souls.

"Were any of you attacked too?" Kai inquired, trying to grasp the condition properly.

His eyes were displaying understanding and perceiving everything he got inside. Before she knew, he was staring at her. He seemed to have caught her staring. If, only if she could tear the contact away, she would have. It felt like she was physically incapable of looking away. Her body contracted into his beside her. It was more of a pain in flesh than emotionally.

She retreated to the place they were standing on.

Kai without a word followed her.

"I might know a way to get out of this." Katyusha implored. Kai waited for her to continue. She obliged.

"I might as well try it out once before confirming if it is back or not."

"Does it come back to you coincidentally?" Kai inquired.

She looked up, catching his eyes, "Never once before had it happened," she stated. She didn't have a reason to lie. The last time her powers had returned was before Kai exploded Voltaire's camp in Russia. It was seven years ago.

Shaking her head, she looked at the spot which was occupied with the member of Psykick's, "If it had come back for good, we are in a bigger trouble than ever caused before."

"How are you going to use it? There are enough people for you to demonstrate it openly." he directed his question with the nod towards the

member of bladebreakers gapping at them with curiosity.

She fetched her blade stuck in her pants pocket, tucked warmly beneath the layers of clotheslining her waist. Her power had always been lying in her Beyblade. No matter the circumstances, it was ever the blade which could support Katyusha's 'gift'. Never really her body.

She positioned her body, following the same rhythm of muscles and breaths. Kai joined right beside her. He was far enough for her comfort, but close enough to lean into in case needed.

With a collapsing exhale, she let her Beyblade soaring in the air. Eerie sensation curtained around the mind. Every gasp for air felt like a million minutes to emerge again, her brow covered with sweat. The fire within her burned with the anger and rage of years of abandonment. Spiralling through her body to the tips of her launcher, and the colour of her blade changed right in front of her.

Her usually rust coloured blade, to her utter astonishment, turned the colour of burning fire in zero gravity. The metal ringed around her Drowena, covering the rotation with more precision. The timing and the amount of power applied at landing came with unrealistic perfection to it.

Her balance left her feet. She collapsed right on the ground. Kai didn't even seem to notice her on the spot until the unmistakable thud followed. His eyes were fixed on the blade turning magic right in front of him. She was mildly disappointed. After all, movies are just movies. No one is coming to pick her up before she hits the floor. She got to get up herself.

Contrarily enough, Kai rushed to her aid in a split second. But Katyusha's mind had abandoned the thought already. Her eyes followed her blades. Kai's concerned face blurred away from her mind.

With an explosion, the wall collapsed into dust and sounds. The shouts of bladebreakers followed. Kai seemed to have ditched her in the middle of the chaos. His eyes dilated with an awe-struck expression pausing on his face before it got lost behind the layers of obscure appearance.

She forcefully pushed herself off the ground. Her hands and pant were covered with the mud and earth. But those were least of her concern right now.

Amid this situation, another burst of energy tore through her body. A gasp broke through her throat. Before she could acknowledge the uncertain feeling, the wall covering trapping Kai and she from behind them turned to dust. The two of them, along with the concerned looking team, looked back at the anonymity walking through the smoke.

The silhouette gave shape to around five tall people, making way past the smoke, to them. The group made their way towards the Bladebreakers, which were busy trying to pull Katyusha off the ground. Seeing Katyusha, Kai followed her line of sight. The shift of the tension in his body was enough for her to know he had taken his defence up for one more round if needed.

It did not look like it was necessitated.

Jake broke from the soot followed closely by a well-known group of young men and women of the same age as her. Katyusha got up at their sight. It's been years since they have rejoined.

So long but still they haven't broken one bit, she thought.

Katyusha took one full leap away from Bladebreakers, falling into her former group's arms. The gathering welcomed her as freshly as ever. She juggled between her former member's arms, boys and girls alike.

From the corner of the eye, she caught sight of Kenny's horror-struck expression. His jaws drooping agape. Tyson and Max were trying to get information out of his mouth. But it didn't seem like Kenny was going to speak anytime sooner. He continued to stare at them, with his mouth gaping open.

Other members were approaching her former group. But Kai stayed back.

His eyes were rooted in her. He had been like this since she had left his side. Even though he was standing at a length, she knew where he was looking. She didn't even need to watch at him to verify this happening.

The feeling stroked it like a throb in her skin. She felt his stare, icy sliding over hers, sliding just a few inches above her collarbone, just below her ears.

Her hand slid over a scar filled neckline. The scars put together developed the most notable tattooed skin. The tracing gave away the formation of the tattoo.

A burning phoenix.

And i oop- Sorry too many stuff involved in this chap. I had started writing this chap the next day after publishing the before chap. It was such an interesting part for me to write. I might have even unintentionally included Twice's new song in it. Lol. Anyways thanks for reading through the chapter. I will upload the coming chap as soon as possible. Leave a comment to notify any remarks. Be happy ahead~ 


End file.
